


woven words

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: a collection of words.





	1. color

He lives in a world without color. Black. White. Gray.

He thinks it's fine and maybe it is.

But one day he sees a smile so bright that he has to look away.

Yellow. Orange. Red. Blue. Green. Purple.

So many colors that he can't help staring.

The world has color.

And he can't look away.

He likes this better.

 


	2. fuchsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the word is "fuchsia."

he sees pink in his dreams.

he doesn't know why

it probably has to do with the girl he always sees

with flowers

the same shade as fuchsias

a vibrant pinkish color with a splash of purple

and a little bit of red

nestled in her hair and she smiles brightly

yes, he thinks he loves the color pink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my friend Benjamin :))


	3. the moon and the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moon, the sun.

the moon hates the sun

it hides, angry,

distraught

it despises the sun.

the sun's too bright

the moon doesn't like it.

 

it doesn't understand,

the sun-

why would it bless

creatures with its'

magnificence

why would it share its'

light with others

when it could be kept

for itself

the moon frowns.

 

it sees galaxies

in the sun's eyes

worlds and worlds

it sees,

they're lined up.

It's so focused on the sun

that it doesn't see

the sun does.

 

it doesn't see the life the sun sees,

every time it thinks of the moon.

it doesn't see the

light

reflecting

_it doesn't see that the sun shines_

_for the moon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminds my friend Reg and I of Snowbaz (from Carry On)


	4. gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's not coming back.

she feels an ache

sometimes

in her chest

like something

some part of her

is missing

she feels it-

a pang in her heart.

like she's missing a

little part of her.

she's still breathing

it doesn't prevent her

from going on

but sometimes,

remembering

makes her aware

aware that the

hard part is

realizing that as much as

she wishes

as much as she thinks,

she's not coming back.

she's not going to

appear

she's not here,

it's not the same anymore

it can never be.

and

_that's the hardest thing._

 


	5. a match to a fire I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's a match without its fire?

they're forever.

they're kisses in the morning

entwined hands.

they're whispers in the dark

dream-chasers.

they're stars in the night

observers.

they're hopes and dreams.

because when they're

together,

they're whole,

they complete each other

destroy without the other.

there can never be one

without

another.

one's a match

one's a flame.

_and what's a match_

_without its' fire?_

 


	6. a match to a fire II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how could you ask a fire to destroy what it swore to protect?

it's fine, the match says to the fire.

“don't.”

it's fine, the match says again.

“no- it's not. you can't.”

it's inevitable. it's eventually going to happen.

the fire shakes its head.

“I'll protect you. Just don't.”

I have to do my job,” the match replies.

the fire tries to stop him,

to pull him away from anything flammable,

but he himself was flammable.

and as their hands touch

the match is lit on fire.

and all that is left was the pained screeching

of the fire

as he watches himself destroy what he swore to protect.

 


	7. a match to a fire III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fires tear worlds apart to bring their matches back (futile)

they're no good for each other.

a match and a flame.

funny isn't it?

they go well together

sending sparks everywhere

dancing like fireworks in the sky

shadows creeping

where light can't reach.

but they'll destroy each other

that's the worst part.

the fire wears at the match

every

time,

the match

so charred

so burnt out.

one day it'll all be over,

the match won't be able to

contain the fire.

and when it does,

all will go up in flames

it will destroy.

without the match,

the fire only knows

destruction.

it knows it can't bring

the match back

but

_it'll tear the world_

_inside out_

_trying to._

 


	8. starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starlight, starlight, burn a little brighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the phrase is "starlight, starlight, burn a little brighter"

she loved stars.

she would look up in awe;

my ancestors were among them,

she would whisper.

but people would only shake

their heads at her-

to them, stars were tragedies.

“they burn out,” they said,

as they stared down at

their bright screens.

but she knew better.

the stars shone brighter

than anything she had seen before.

if everyone just stopped and looked up

they would see that too.

so as she traced the constellations

in the night sky,

she smiled and made a wish.

starlight, starlight

burn a little brighter.

maybe then everyone would realize

the beauty in starlight.

 


	9. the world was theirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they had the world.

once upon a time

they thought

the world was theirs-

and it was,

their only limits

the skies.

but maybe it had

gone wrong

maybe it had

crashed

and

burned

till they couldn't

see anything but fire.

and maybe that fire

had led them astray-

turned them

into pyromaniacs

with nothing

but gas in their veins

and pain in their eyes.

But maybe,

maybe if they

could dream again,

they could feel

sixteen and young again,

with the world in their hands.

_//only stars could save them now_

 


End file.
